Fallout 3: The Twilight Saint
by MysticGohan88
Summary: Adrian Taylor's father vanished one day from Vault 101, and has set out into the Wastelands. Adrian is determined to find his father, and hopefully rise up and become a hero. The saint from the vault has emerged...
1. The beginning

**...**

**Disclaimer: This is my second attempt at a Fallout 3 story. Some of you maysay I'm copying off from the Avenger or the Wayward Soldier, but I'm not.I'm going to try to be true to the story, whilst straying off at times. Thank you, Fire Kunai for that advice. This one is for you, and Mr. Wang 330**

Chapter 1:Birthday…

There are many paths in life. All of them share the same fate, as at the end of each and every journey, you look back upon your accomplishments with a smile, and let death take you from the world. Whilst there are many paths before you, you must choose between that fork in the road. For what you do this time life will determine how those left behind will remember.

First, there is the road to light. The road that you've chosen to become a hero; the savoir of mankind. Peace and hope is the blood the flows within your veins. You are completely selfless, brave and unyielding. You'll fight for those in need and give your life to protect them. Giving hope to all you come across and receive nothing but hope in return.

Then, there is the road to darkness. You've chosen the path of a murderer; a sinful sadist and a sinning soul. You travel across the wastes with only your own selfish desires to fuel you, to keep you warm at night. Taking all from innocents and giving nothing but hate and fear in return. You care not for others but only of yourself. Evil wears many disguises; ranging from the obvious to the obscure. You are like a knife in the dark; fleeting but brutal.

That, in the eyes of another, makes you the devil…

These roads help shape what we will make of our lives. However for some, There is another road. The road in between; the road to Twilight if you will. For you see, there is neither good nor evil. No right or wrong. There are only shades of grey. There is no justice, or injustice; only your own judgement. You are the hare, but you also the hound.

These are the choices and paths that one Adrian Taylors - a young boy with a uncertain future - must travel. He is nestled deep underground, in the wastelands of what was once Washington D.C. That, however, is no more.

Now, the once proud country of America has crumbled. It has been reduced to a Wasteland of death and destruction; a melting pot of the seven deadly sins of humanity. Such a melting pot has been bubbling for too long and has since overflowed.

Some however, were spared this fate. The lucky residents of Vault 101 (an underground Fallout shelter) were unaffected by the great wars that tore humanity apart like savage dogs. Even now, they walk beneath our feet in pristine jumpsuits of navy blue and know nothing of the hardships several hundred feet above ground. Two hundred years before, in 2077, the hatred mankind harboured for each could contain itself no longer. It was unclear who shot first but it was plain as day that every side suffered unspeakable losses.

On October 23rd of 2077, the end of the world begun. Nuclear war heads were detonated; crippling once powerful nations all around the world. Cities and townships disappeared in the night; leaving behind nothing but dust and smoke. For what felt like an eternity, Generals decked in gold flung atomic fire at one another and threw their people into the flames. When it had all ended, the world had changed forever.

Two centuries later, on July 13th on 2258, a saint was born. This saint would grow up to become an example for the Wasteland. Perhaps, in this bleak and desolate world, that is exactly what it needs.

Brightness blinded the ten year old Adrian Taylors as he raised his hands to block the glare from his eyes. Around him, he could hear the clapping and applause from an unknown amount of people. Various cheers of "HappyBirthday" sounded out; bouncing off the confines of Vault 101's cafeteria.

As the glare died down, the unlikely saviour could at last see.

Surrounded by his friends (and his only remaining family) the boy smiled. Adrian Taylor's tenth birthday had come at long last and, like every child, he was excited. A day that celebrated his birth, and unfortunately, his mother's death. Adrian was kind and caring boy, who was always eager to make new friends. Even those he didn't know very well. So when everyone clapped and cheered for him, he did nothing but blush…

"Stanley, you turned the lights on too fast, you blinded the poor kid" joked Officer Gomez, one of the nicest Vault security guards Adrian had ever met. He was a father like James Talyor so his boy, Freddie, would hang-out with him on a regular basis. Unfortunately, he was sick so he couldn't come to the party…

"Can you believe it, he's growing up so fast" praised Old Lady Palmer, one of the elderly that decided to attend Adrian's party.

James smiled as he patted his only child on the head. Despite being in his early to mid forties, James looked quite young; thick black hair, brown eyes, a kind smile and a thick beard one could get lost in. "Happy birthday pal, I can't believe you're already ten, I'm so proud of you," he stated before releasing a sigh. "If only your mother was-"

"Congratulations young man, I don't have to tell you why this day is so special do I" came a voice from the back. Adrian winced. He knew that condescending tone well. The Overseer, was one of the more …strict people of the vault, and (according to his dad) a bully.

"Down here in Vault 101, when you turn 10, well, you're ready to take on your first Vault responsibilities" he explained, somehow trying to be polite, whilst being commanding at the same time.  
Reaching into his pocket, he removed the latest in tech down in the vault. "So, here you are. As Overseer, I hereby present you your very own Pip-boy 3000, get used to it" he finished, with a warning tone.

Attaching the cold, metal device to his small wrist, Adrian chanced a small nod. "Thank you very much sir," he thanked, trying to be polite.

The Overseer smiled, a cold and efficient one, as he nodded back; returning to his seat, whilst saying "You'll be receiving your first official work  
assignment tomorrow, heh heh heh."

Wanting to get his sons mind off the Overseer, James patted him on the shoulder. "Enjoy your party, your only ten once, so have fun," he remarked warmly, forcing a smile.

Adrian let out a laugh. "I will dad".

James nodded and returned to the bar to converse with Stanley.

Looking around as Adrian's eyes stopped on Paul Hannon Jr. He was the son of the Chief of the Security Force. Paul was a nervous, yet kind boy at heart. Dark brown skin, blue eyes, and a nervous view on life, he awed "Aw, you have a Pip-boy, I wish I was 10".

"Don't worry about it Paul…say, how about later, I let you borrow it, just for awhile," Adrian responded, completely unaware of the fact that Pip-Boys rarely came off once attached.

Paul's eyes lit up with hope. "Really…you mean it?"

Adrian nodded as he said, "Yeah of course, that's what friends are for". It was not often he had any friends or indeed anything to share with them

Hey, I know that Butch and I give you a hard time, but…you don't take that seriously, right?" the boy muttered, sounding somewhat hopeful.

Adrian, although didn't like to see Paul hanging with guys that wanted to start a gang, didn't want to lose a friend either. "It's alright Paul,  
there's not any others to hang out with down here, and so I don't blame you."

Sighing, and relied those they were still friends, Paul said, "Anyway, happy birthday and everything, I better get back to…you know."

"What, are you two best friends now, hey Wally, I think Paul's gone soft on us" sneered another boy from the back of the dinner. He had messy hair dark, green eyes and wore a venomous sneer. This was Butch Deloria, the local punk and bully of the Vault. Adrian had attempted to make friends with him and Wally when they first met. Butch took this as a joke and brushed him off.  
Now, he spent his time, hassling Adrian and the other kids not apart of their gang.

"Yeah Paul, why don't you introduce us to your new best friend" added Wally Mack, who was just as bad Butch. If not, worse. No matter what Adrian said or did, Wally Mack was the sharpest of thorns in his side. Paul, rejoined his "friends" and attempted a cover-up.

"Who do you mean, dork face here, happy birthday dorkface, haha."? Neither Adrian nor Butch was convinced he meant any of it.

Shaking his head, Adrian turned to his best friend, Amata, who he had known since he was an infant. She was pretty for a girl; light brown skin, cut short hair and bright hazel eye's.

"Happy birthday, we really surprised you didn't we?" Her question was more of a statement. "Your dad was worried you we're on to us but I told him not to worry, you're so easy to fool".

Adrian gave a mock pout as he laughed "Great party Amata, thanks for doing this for me".

"Your welcome. But really, your dad did most of it, I just helped with the decorations" Amata corrected before continuing with excitement asked "Hey, I bet you can't guess what I got you for your birthday, go on guess".

Adrian humored her and put a hand to his head, as if to think. He said nothing for a few moments, before letting out a wide grin. "Nope, no idea".

Amata let out a triumphant laugh "Ha, I knew I'd surprise you. Who's your favorite barbarian? Grognak, Issue 14, and with no missing pages," she stated gleefully, overwhelmingly proud of herself. The boy cracked another grin. "Thanks Amata, you're the best".

She smiled back, brown eyes glittering. "No problem, go on, you better get back to "mingling" with you guests. I got to go straighten my dad out," she stated and marched off towards her father like a woman going into battle.

Adrian enjoyed mingling. He was certain he could have won Gold in the Olympics had the Olympics still been around "Aha" he thought as he stepped towards Old Lady Palmer. The older woman smiled at him; her skin wrinkling. "Are you having a nice party? Ten years old. My my, seems like only yesterday that your daddy came…" Old Lady Palmer suddenly stopped herself, as if she was worried she would say something wrong. The Overseer glowered at her over the top of Amata's head. "Goodness, listen to me ramble, your waiting for your present aren't you?"

Adrian shook his head, as he said, "Oh, you didn't have to bring me a present Mrs. Palmer."

She shook her head, saying, "Fiddlesticks, what 10 year old doesn't like present? I was 10 years old once; the vault was more crowded back then. Not  
like today, so few people now…but here I am rambling on again and you waiting politely." Opening a basket next to her, she removed a small, sugar  
covered roll. "Here you are, a nice sweet roll, I baked just this morning. Just for you so no sharing required today".

"Thanks Mrs. Palmer" smiled Adrian.

"Attention everyone, It's to cut the cake" called Andy, the Mister Handy Robot. With his chainsaw whirling, he advanced on the cake with a gleam in his halogen eyes.

Sensing what was going to happen, Amata attempted to intervene. "Andy, wait!"

The whirling saw cut through the cake mercilessly, and chopped it into pieces. As the cake collapsed, Andy stopped as he backed away. "Oh no" moaned Amata.

Adrian said nothing as he stared sadly at the cake's remains. Remembering the sweet roll in his hands, he smiled slightly.

At least he still had that.

"I'm hungry, and that stupid robot destroyed the cake," complained Butch. Getting up, and noticing the sweet roll in Adrian's hand, he  
demanded, "Give me that sweet roll, you got from Old lady Palmer".

Adrian frowned. To say that he disliked Butch would have been an understatement. However, the small boy was always  
ready to make new friends right? Looking down at the roll, his frown twisted into a smile. "How about we share it? Half for you, half for me. That seems fair" Adrian proposed.

Butch, however, took his kind offer as an insult. Typical hard-headed bully. "How about we share it, what are you, five?…Give me that sweet roll, or I'm gonna pound you," The taller boy threatened, cracking his knuckles.

Now he had threatened Adrian. If there was one thing Butch failed to realize, it was that when threatened, Adrian could become defensive. When backed into a corner, Adrian would raise his own hackles and snap back.

Adrian looked at his sweet roll thoughtfully then felt his grin shift into what he hoped was a sneer. "You do look hungry. Did your mom drank up all the ration coupons again". Crossing his arms with a nod, Adrian added salt to the wound. "Then again, I wouldn't be surprised, huh Butchy?"

Butch was visibly shocked but, as expected, covered quickly. "Don't you talk about my mom like that, you little punk," he threatened.

Raising his fist, he charged in and swung at Adrian, who ducked underneath the blow, laughing. Seriously this was way too easy for him!!!

As Adrian placed his Sweet roll on the counter, he raised his own fist, ready to beat Butch into submission. Until…

"Butch, what do you think your doing, leave him alone" ordered Gomez. He had been their just drinking some coffee, when suddenly Butch started swinging his fist at Adrian.

Seeing as how their was an adult mixed in this now, Gomez, no less, Butch backed down. Throwing a heated glare at Adrian, he threatened "Your gonna be really sorry you messed with me punk". Returning to his seat, he sat down huffing, not aware of the thumbs up Paul was giving Adrian.

Sighing in aggravation, Gomez turned to Adrian, asking concerned "I hope Butch didn't hurt you, you want to tell me what that was all about".

Now back to his normal self, Adrian chuckled "Nothing much really, just boy's being boy's".

Gomez nodded, "Heh, I'm glad to see your not letting Butch bully you, he's gonna be a handful in a few years, no harm done, you should probably get back to your party".

Nodding, Adrian passed by Butch, who growled at him in anger, which was ignored by Adrian. "Hey dad" said Adrian.

"Hey pal, are you alright" he asked, having seen the whole thing. "Is Butch giving you a hard time" he asked concerned.

"Butch isn't nothing I can't handle" Adrian laughed. Butch was nothing more then just a common bully after all, guys like that usually ended up getting theirs".

James sighed "I'm glad to hear it, once you let bullies push you around, you'll never hear the end of it". Getting serious, he said, "Go on now, I'm sure they're still someone wanting to give you your present".

Indicating Stanley, Adrian nodded as he said "Hi Stanley".

"How do you like that Pipboy son? Fit all right and everything?" asked the mechanic. He wanted to make sure the Pipboy worked just right, especially for this day…

Adrian lifted his arm to show the Pipboy as he said, "It's great, thanks Stanley".

Nodding, he said, "Don't mention it". Thinking hard, he perked up as he remembered "Oh yeah, almost forgot, here, its not much but, hey, happy birthday kid" Placing a orange baseball cap on Adrian's head, he said "Take good care of that for me huh, I got that from a friend of mine when I was your age".

Nodding, Adrian said "Sure thing sir".

Choosing to sit, Adrian sat down next to Stanley, as Andy got him some water. Popping open the bottle, he chugged down the refreshing liquid, eager to avoid dehydration. As the intercom suddenly buzzed, he watched his dad get up and walked towards it. Speaking into it, he smiled as he called Adrian over.

"What is it dad" asked Adrian.

"Hey, that was Jonas on the intercom, he wants you down in the reactor chamber, we've got a surprise for you" James informed his eager son. Watching in amusement as Adrian asked what his surprise was, he said "You'll find out in a moment, head on down, I'll be with you in a moment, and I don't think anyone will notice if you slip out for a few moments".

"All right dad" smiled Adrian as he headed out of the dinner. Jogging through the metal, tinted blue hallway, his feet echoing with each step, Adrian turned and went down the stairs towards the chamber. He silently wished that Alex Halsey and Jason Lee had been at his party, but both couldn't make it…oh well. At the bottom, he noticed the Vaults cooling unit, and saw behind it stepped Jonas, a dark skinned man in his mid twenties, wearing a vault tech lab coat like his dad.

"What are you doing down here young man? I thought kids weren't allowed down here in the reactor level," Jonas inquired as he crossed his arms in both amusement and annoyance.

"I'm not a kid! I'm ten year's old" protested Adrian. He was a big boy now, now some helpless toddler!!

This struck Jonas funny, as he laughed, "Ha ha, you sure, Pipboy and everything, look at that". Leaning down to Adrian's eyes level, he said, "If you can wait just one more minute, I'm sure your dad would like to give you the surprise himself".

"But you helped, right Jonas" laughed Adrian.

Jonas laughed in response as he nodded "You bet pal".

Hearing the approaching footsteps, Adrian turned as he saw James, holding something behind his back. Whatever it was, it was long, and sleek as James used both hands to hide it. "Are you ready for your surprise" smiled James.

"What kind of surprise" asked an excited Adrian?

James smiled at his son's enthusiasm as he said "The Overseer gave you your own Pipboy, saying your old enough for work, so I figured you were old enough for this". Bringing out the surprise, he laughed, "Your own BB gun, it's a little old, but it's in perfect shape". Handing the small twelve gauges BB gun to his excited son; he explained "Jonas found it down here. It was in pretty rough shape, took us three months to find the right parts". Chuckling to himself, he said "You know how tough it is to find a spring that small? Good thing Butch "misplaced" that switchblade of his. Heh heh heh… "So, what do you think, want to give it a try"?

"What do I get to kill" Adrian said excited as he aimed his BB gun around the room, pretending he was a cowboy.

James chuckled as he raised his hands in warning. "Easy now, It's only a BB gun, but it's not a toy. Let's go try it out, Jonas and I have found a nice spot for you. Follow me".

With that said, James took the lead in front of Jonas as they entered the shooting range used in the Reactor chamber for anyone who wanted to test their skills. Adrian stayed behind for a moment and pretended he was a real western as he had read in the archives. Stopping, he rushed after his dad and Jonas.

"Happy birthday buddy, I hope you have fun with it" praised Jonas.

"Thanks Jonas, later, I'll let you use it" Adrian said.

Jonas laughed as he said, "I'd like that, thanks kid". "You don't turn 10 everyday, now go on and let me see you shoot something".

"Well, what do you think, you can come down here and shoot anytime you want" James smiled.

"Thanks a lot dad," laughed Adrian.

"Your welcome pal, happy birthday" said James. Pointing at the range, he said "Now, lets see those shooting skills of yours".

Stepping up to the range, Adrian aimed at the first target. Breathing heavily, he cocked back the hammer of the rifle. Concentrating, and hoping he wouldn't miss, he pulled the trigger.

*BAM*!

The target swung in a circular motion, indicating he had nailed the target. Smiling, he shifted to the next target.

*BAM*

Another hit target. One more time!

*BAM*

Satisfied, he narrowed his eyes as a Radroach, one of the contained mutated insects, crawled out of one of the holes in the wall. Aiming at the little bugger, he pulled the trigger. The first shot nailed it, in it's antenna. This aggravated the bug, as it turned to him. As he reloaded, he re-aimed, pulled the trigger, and hit it in the head this time, killing it.

Laughing, Adrian hooked his rifle to the strap on his uniform. Turning to his dad, who had a proud look on his face, he said, "I got him dad, that RadRoach did'nt know what hit him.

"Good work, one less one to deal with" James praised. Getting an idea, he said "Hey, let's get a picture together, capture the moment".

Stepping next to his dad, rifle in hand, Adrian gave a goofy smile, trying to look funny. James laughed at this as he said "Hey Jonas, get a picture of me with the big game hunter".

Putting a hand on his sons shoulder, James smiled as Jonas removed a large camera from his back pocket.

"Smile" he said. Pressing the button, a flash engulfed the family…

**Kinda weak end, but I need to get to work on my other stuff. Please go easy as its my first real Fallout 3 fanfic. R&R!! Also, thanks for pointing out about the smiling thing Fire, but since this is his childhood for the first chapter, it wont happen as much in the future. **


	2. Teen years

**--**

**I'm very grateful to Fire Kunai for being the BETA for this chapter, she has been a great help to me so far. Thanks Fire!!**

Chapter 2: Teen years

**Six years later…**

"Alright son, say 'Ahh'"

"Ahh"

"Good boy, now hold it a few moments."

Adrian Taylor was sitting in his dad's office; inside the medical centre of Vault 101. It was the 23rd of May, 2274. And it was the day that kids who had turned 16 had to take the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test or G.O.A.T. for short. Basically, the test would decide what occupation, or job that a Vault Dweller would be doing for the rest of his or her life. The concept of the test he had little problem with . However, he had heard that the G.O.A.T. often left residents with jobs they disliked but more often hated. So, why bother? (A/N:Not quite the goody-two shoes when he was as a kid huh?)

James sighed as he looked his son up and down. Adrian, had gained distinct characteristics that set him apart from the other residents. His light dark had darkened into a deep black hair. He was clean and kempt with straight nose, small ears and toned muscles from gym work. Whilst people could write Adrian off as a younger version of James, there was only one thing that kept them from being perfectly identical. It was the emerald eyes he had gotten from his late wife Catherine. God he missed her…

"As far as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy sixteen year old boy. So yes, you need to go to class to take your G.O.A.T. exam" James said, lowering his small flash light.

Adrian, thinking fast, continued to complain. "But, I'm sick dad, really!" he insisted. For added effect, he moaned and grasped in stomach in pain; bent over like he had a stomach ache.

James narrowed his eyes as he said "No, you're not…really." Crossing his arms, he commented "When I first started studying medicine, one of the first things I learned was how to spot a kid playing sick to get out of taking a test. C'mon now, it's not so bad, you'll do fine."

Dropping the act, Adrian grumbled: "If you say so."

"Hey, it's not my call, those are the rules" warned James.

The boy crossed his arms; intent on going a small huff with his father. "Look dad, why do we have to stay down here and die, can't we ever just leave?" he questioned.

James eyes widened at the question, shocked by such a thought but he managed to catch himself just in time. "That's not the way things work around here, and it will do you no good to be asking questions like that, especially around the Overseer." The scowl on the boys face quickly deepened and James released a tired sigh before continuing. "Now listen very carefully, this place, it may not be perfect, but it's your home, you stay on the Overseers good side, and everything will be fine." He pointed to the open door "Now go on, you've got a G.O.A.T. to take."

Adrian nodded. "I'm gonna try for Medical Doctor dad, I want to work alongside you," he stated with a smile.

James sighed sadly. He seemed to be doing that more recently. "I know pal, you being interested in medicine, but it takes time and patience. You've got both, but…the G.O.A.T. decides what you'll do, not me. Look at Jason Lee, he's got a good brain in his head but he was forced into maintenance so don't get your heart set on a job."

Adrian lowered his excitement, as he said "Oh…well, If not a doctor, I'll aim for the Vault Security Force."

James ruffled his son's short hair. "That's my boy. Now pay attention and try not to fall asleep. You don't want to end up like that Alex girl do you?"

Without another word, Adrian walked out, nearly bumping into Jonas.

"Hey kid, ready for the big G.O.A.T. test today?" called Jonas.

Adrian responded with a small wave before he stalked out into the hall. He flicked on his Pip-boy 3000 and turned on the Vault PA system; calming his trembling nerves with lounge music. Sighing, he stalked down the metal hall towards the classroom.

"Get out of my way, you stupid Tunnel Snakes!" demanded a feminine voice. Raising an eyebrow, Adrian jogged further up to see what the commotion was about. The sight was actually quite sad. Butch and his gang - the Tunnel Snakes - were hassling Amata yet again. They had disputed many times on what to called themselves. Their collective idiocy ranged to ridiculous names like The Vault Dwellers, The Mackkers, Wally and the Big Cheese and Tunnel Rats before being satisfied with Tunnel Snakes.

They went around the Vault, hassling and terrorizing anyone that happened to cross their path. Each tunnel snake was equipped with a black leather jacket, leather boots and faded jeans. They resembled, (At least in Adrian's opinion) 1950's greasers. They were typical, hard-headed teenagers who harassed anyone and everyone.

Each member had a particular position. Butch Deloria was the gang leader. What he said went. He would always threaten him and hassle him into giving him stuff; usually only when he had his gang around him. Butch, although could fight pretty well in a close quarters fight, was spineless coward. He always needed his gang at his back. Without them, he wouldn't last. It was probably that very reason that he kept a hidden switch blade in his pocket; "Butch's Toothpick" as he liked to call him. Adrian thought he probably was just holding in some pent up emotions and was taking them out on anyone he saw fit.

Wally Mack was the second in command of the gang (much to his displeasure) While Butch liked to hassle Adrian just for the sake of being a bully, Wally seemed to genuinely hate him for some reason. Any time Adrian saw him in the halls; he would threaten him and shoot him dirty looks. Maybe it had something to do with his dad or something? Adrian had no clue, but apparently, Wally had this idea that he was the leader, something that he and Butch would constantly argue over…

And finally, there was Paul Hannon. The runt of the group. How someone like him got in the gang was beyond Adrian. He was the "extra guy" in the gang. That one guy who felt like he wanted to be a part of something, but not sure how accomplish it. He could be tough when he wanted to be, but was the least threatening of all of them. When he wasn't hanging with his "friends", he hung out with his real friends when Butch wasn't looking. Usually that gang comprised of Adrian, the Overseer's daughter Amata, the reserved Jason Lee and to the surprise of others, Alex Halsey. Paul had been, quite honestly, wanting out of the gang for awhile but couldn't gather up the courage to face the issue with Butch.

"I can show you a real Tunnel Snake Amata" Butch jeered erotically. Eyeing her up and down, he licked his lips hungrily.

Amata rose to the challenge. "Fuck off Butch."

"What are you gonna do huh? Go run to daddy" Butch challenged. He motioned for his boys, Paul and Wally to surround her. Encircling her, they threw out more comments, such as:

"Why don't we take a trip to the storage room Amata, I'll show you a good time."

"You think you're special because your daddy is the Overseer."

"Yeah, tell her Butch."

Adrian stepped into the fray. "Hey, what's going on?"

Noticing Adrian for the first time, Butch grunted "What do you want?"

Looking from the boys one to one, he sighed "You guy's having fun, wow, you've got some balls Butch, three on one. Are you truly that pathetic."

Butch let out a small growl as he stepped forward. "Keep talking like that boy, and I'll beat you into unconsciousness".

Ignoring Butch, Adrian's eyes settled on Paul. "Why are you still hanging out with this idiot Paul?" the boy asked, throwing the issue out into the open.

Paul was quite startled at Adrian's open honestly. "The Tunnel Snakes is where I belong," he tactfully covered up.

Stepping closer, Adrian whispered in Paul's ear while Amata snapped out against Butch again. "Cut the tough guy act man. You know it's all just a lie so don't let Butch pressure you," He did not want to put Paul on the spot (Though he was doing that ready) or make him chose anything. But, he had to eventually make the decision where he wanted to be like this for the rest of his life down in the Vault, or stand up to Butch and move on.

"I know man, really I do, but…I can't, I don't know how Butch will react" Paul half begged back in a whisper.

"What are you too discussing, you got a boyfriend now Paul" sneered Wally Mack; eager for a excuse to beat Adrian's face in.

Regaining his tough guy act, Paul gave Adrian a light shove, and grumbling "Get away from me, I don't want to catch a case of the nerd!" Despite trying to look tough, Adrian could see in Paul's eyes that he didn't mean it…

"Anyway, get out of our way Adrian, before we put you in your place" threatened Butch.

Turning to Butch annoyed, Adrian grunted "How about I put you in your place Butch?! After all, someone's got to take that ego of yours down a notch."

"You want to dance pretty boy? Fine by me," he stated, cracking his knuckles before continuing: "Stay out of this one boys, he's all mine!" Raising his fist, Butch quirked a smile "Let's go, you know how to throw a punch?"

"You mean like this?" Adrian shot back as he threw a surprise punch at Butch. Completely caught off guard, Butch staggered back from the blow to his cheek. Surpised, he growled as he threw two punches at Adrian's face. The boy ducked under the first blow but the second made contact. Taking it in his step, he countered with a right hook. Butch leaned back, avoiding the blow and landed a hit to the chin. Adrian shook his head from the blow, somewhat dazed before he suddenly released three hard, brutal blows. Stunned by the combo, Butch fell backwards into the metal wall. Realizing he was losing and his reputation of the Tunnel Snakes was at stake in this fight, Butch reached into his pocket, and flicked out his switch blade.

Adrian froze as he tensed up. He saw as Butch took two steps forward, and halted. Mister Brotch, their teacher, was eyeing Butch cautiously. His hand lingered near the alarm; which would signal a squad of Vault Security in a heartbeat.

Realizing he was at a disadvantage, Butch grunted and he put flicked his blade away. "Alright you win, we'll leave the girl alone." Straightening himself up, Butch grunted: "You're not worth our time anyway, c'mon Tunnel Snakes, we're out of here." Glaring at Adrian, he muttered "We're setting this after class."

With that, the Tunnel Snakes slowly filed into the classroom. Paul stayed behind, and glanced at Amata and Adrian. "Sorry" he grumbled as he stalked to the class.

Adrian sighed as he rubbed his chin where Butch had hit him. Turning to Amata, he asked "Are you alright".

Amata released a groan in response. She was getting really quite sick of them. "Thanks for getting rid of them…pfft, assholes, I don't know why they give me so much trouble, just because I'm the Overseers kid."

Adrian would have liked to sling an arm around Amata but thought better of it. She would have just pushed him off anyway. Amata was not the type of woman who needed comforting. "Don't worry about them, they're just a bunch of morons…at least two of them are" he grumbled, thinking of Paul… He'd have to deal with him later. "Well, you made it, I hope you prepared yourself, big day for you kid," stated Mister Brotch as the class begun to assemble.

Adrian made one last effort to escape his impending doom. "Oh, I'm feeling pretty sick right now, guess I'll have to reschedule this huh?"He opened his eyed to if his plan was sucessful. Imagine his disappointment when Mister Brotch simply quirked an eyebrow with amusement.

"Didn't work on your dad either huh?" Brotch commented. Feeling sympathy for the kid, he said "Look, it's easy, and between you and mean, the whole test is a joke." Recollecting himself, he turned to the rest of the class: "Please take your seat, so we can get started".

Adrian sighed in annoyance as he stalked past the other occupied desk. Sitting behind Amata, and in front of Paul, he sat down, and removed a sheet of paper from inside the desk, and a pencil.

"Well now, since everyone's managed to find the classroom, let's get started" Brotch commented. Sighing, he read off some of the most stupid questions Adrian ever heard. He answered to the best of his ability, pausing to give some more consideration before moving onwards. After what felt like hours, they reached the final question.

"Who is the most imporatant person in Vault 101, he who shelters us from the atomic wastelands, and keeps us from harm" said the question. The answers:

The Overseer.

The Overseer.

The Overseer.

The Overseer.

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "What kinda propaganda crap is this?" he mused silently. Not really caring anymore, he selected the only obvious answer.

"All right everyone, pencils down, there you go, infamous G.O.A.T. Some of you may have found it easier, whilst others, well…there are always openings in the maintenance department…you don't want to find out what happens to those who fail the G.O.A.T." Brotch informed as he sat down as his desk.

Wanting to find out what his results were, he stepped up and handed his test in. "So, Brotch, what's gonna happen to me down here?"

Brotch looked through his G.O.A.T. carefully; eyes calculating the results. Looking up, he smiled "Looks like we got ourselves a new recruit in the Vault Security Force. A little bit more training and you'll do great."

Adrian smiled, despite being a little sad. He was happy because his job would involve protecting others. But he was also depressed for he wouldn't be working alongside his father. Plus, he would have to report to the Overseer almost every day. And the Overseer was not the easiest person to deal with.

Walking outside, he waited for Amata. "So, glad it's over huh?" he asked with a small smile; hiding his slight disappointment.

"Yeah, what's going to happen to you?" Amata asked curiously.

"I'm the newest recruit for the Vault Security Force. I'm to report to Chief of Security Hannon tomorrow."

"Wow, that's great, though…this means you get to see my father more often" Amata commented.

"Yeah, aren't I the lucky one" he said sarcastically. As he joked with Amata, he saw out of the corner of his eye, The Tunnel Snakes exiting the class. Butch spotted Adrian as he exited. Growling, he marched up to his face. "Like I said earlier, we're settling this now, and this time, Wally and Paul are helping."

Butch, and Wally raised their fist, but Paul did nothing, but stare at the floor. Noticing this, Butch snapped "C'mon Paul, we're teaching this punk a lesson".

Paul said nothing as he looked away. "What are you doing Paul, help us out here" Wally growled.

Again, he said and did nothing. "So, you're a coward now? Either get in here and help us, or you're out of the Tunnel Snakes."

Paul sparked to life once again "That…" he started.

Butch raised an eyebrow. "What, got something to say Paul."

"That…that…that's fine with me" Paul breathed, trying not to lose his nerve and failing.

"What was that" growled Butch. Never before had he heard Paul not agree with him on something. Whenever he told Paul to do something, he was supposed to do it.

"I don't want to be a part of this gang anymore Butch, I'm sorry" Paul, his voice gaining confidence with each passing second. He stepped out of line and went to join Adrian and his companion.

"You're not as sorry as your gonna be in a moment" threatened Butch as he and Wally stepped forward to teach the nerd and traitor a lesson. Adrian and Amata stepped forward to defend their new friend when suddenly...

"You want to mess with them" came the calm and controlled voice of Jason Lee. Looking past Butch and Wally, Adrian smiled as his two companions arrived on the scene; both obviously straight from work.

"Your gonna have to mess with us too" Alex add with a growl. Butch visibly paled. Although much shorter than him, Alex had twice his strength from working in the maintenance department for five years.

Jason said nothing else and silently removed his glasses; placing them in the safety of his pocket.

Knowing he was outclassed and out gunned, Butch lowered his fist. Without a word, he stalked past the group. Stopping at Adrian and Paul, he growled "Your both gonna pay for this later, I promise you that."

As he and Wally stepped out of sight, Jason shot them a rude gesture.

Breathing in relief, Adrian laughed "Wow, you guys picked an awesome time to show up."

Alex let out a snort. "Better late than never right?" she stated, wiping grubby hands on her overalls.

"We couldn't get off from Maintenance. Lewis has been riding our asses to get those repairs finished," Jason remarked with distaste.

"That tough huh, well I'm glad you guy's showed up when you did" Adrian smiled. Shifting his glance at Paul, he asked "So…what are you gonna do now".

Paul sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, unhappily. "Guess I'm out of the gang, I felt like I actually belonged somewhere".

Alex snorted as she gave him a playful punch. "You have all along Paul…us". It wasn't usual when Alex showed her softer side, so she must have meant.

Paul sighed as he removed his Tunnel Snakes jacket, and dumped it into a nearby trashcan. "You know…Butch, and Wally aren't going to let me, or you get away with this," he calmly stated to Adrian. He had suffered abuse enough as the Tunnel Snakes punching bag, but now…they wouldn't show any mercy.

Adrian gave Paul a pat on the shoulder, saying. "We'll help you man, always will" Glancing at the others, he asked "Right guys".

All of them nodded.

Paul looked up hopefully. Looking down again, he said "Thanks guys".

Amata, remarked "C'mon, let's go get some lunch".

---

There forth, five days a week, Adrian would report to Chief of Security Hannon. Indeed, he was right. Hannon acted like a military instructor, trying to reform the worthless maggots into men of war. They weren't training to die! Just to protect the people of Vault 101. The pay was decent, there was always some action for him, and he got decent breaks, and he didn't have to do nightly shifts…mostly anyway.

The exercise was simple. Going to the Vault 101 gym, and learning how to incapacitated an attacker, take down's, kicking and punching techniques, simple stuff. They always every morning, afternoon, and evening, had to do their warms up, such as sit-ups, pulls ups, crunches, and leg raisers. On the topside, Hannon (through the convincing of Paul) assigned him with Gomez to guard his dad's medical center, so he saw him pretty often. Most of the guys in the force were a friendly lot. All of them were many years older then Adrian, so he couldn't help but feel he was in their way at times, but hey, that's how most of the rookies felt right?

The bad news was he had to deal with the Overseer much more then he could handle. Being the new guy meant, he would have to deliver his patrol report to him every evening. Whilst he could do that yes, he would always end up annoyed when he patronized him for doing something wrong in his duties, questioning his authority, or simply because he loved making his life hell.

Not only did he have to deal with that, but Steve Mack, Wally's brother, was as much as an asshole, if not more. Being his superior, in rank, and age, he would do whatever it took to put Adrian down. Weather when during, and off duty, or criticizing how he did his duties. Hell, he could be abit corrupt at times!! One time, when he was trying to bust Butch, Wally, and Freddie (Gomez's kid), Steve pushed him back, claiming "he would take care of it" Telling him he was excused for the day, Adrian went to leave, but stopped and noticed Steve whisper something into his brothers ear. Wally then handed him something, they shook hands, and he let them go like nothing ever happened!! What a bastard!!

Every day for three years, we would do this routine. However, when the date would hit, August 17, 09:04, 2077, Adrians life would change forever…

"Wake up, please" cried a voice from his sleep…

**So, there you have it, this is the beginning of his joureny into the wastelands. Whate horror awaits him. Please R&R to find out. I'd like to take this moment to thank Fire Kunai and 330**


	3. The journey begins…

Chapter 3: The journey begins…

Disclaimer: Another one down, I put hard work into it, please review!!

Adrian let out a groan as he opened his eyes to the waking realm. He winced at the overhead light of his quarters. In the distance, he could hear the emergency alarm; the loud buzzer going off and on again like an alarm clock. As his brain caught up with his body, he sat up to see a worried Amata; her face filled with fear.

"C'mon, snap out of it Adrian," she pleaded as she shook him a few times. The situation was bad and unless Adrian snapped out of it, he would end up sleeping once more…permanetly.

"Amata, I was having a really cool dream," Adrian complained as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had just gotten back from his shift awhile ago, and went to his quarters for some sleep. A few hours later then he woke up to a alarmed Amata?? What in the world was going on?

"It's your dad, he's…he's gone" informed Amata.

Adrian blinked twice at this in confusion. Jerking his head up to look in Amata's eyes, he repeated "Gone, what'd you mean he's gone". He wanted an explanation and wanted it now.

"He…he opened the Vault door, and left. Jonas is dead, and your fellow officer's are looking for you, they think you had something to do with this" Amata explained.

Sweat begun to bead on his forehead as the intensity of the situation sunk like a ship into his brain."What…but the Vault door's been sealed all our lives. How could he open it?"

Amata shook her head as she rubbed her temples; trying to calm herself. "I…I don't know, all I do know is that he broke into my dad's office, hacked his computer and got out. I don't know any -" she suddenly cut herself off "wait, are you saying he didn't say he was going?"

Adrian froze up. His dad didn't say anything about going. As a matter of fact, he didn't even know it was possible to leave the Vault. The world above was (according to the radio broadcast, uninhabitable) meaning no one could survive out there. His father usually was honest with him about everything. It was obvious that he kept a few things secret from him, for good reasons he was sure. But to leave without even telling he was going or even saying goodbye? That struck Adrian with fear that something terrible had happened.

"No, my dad didn't say a word" Adrian responded.

"Oh, I'm sure he had his reasons…anyway, you've got to get out now. My father's men are looking to interrogate you, I think…I think he wants you killed" Amata said a bit too melodramatically.

"What! I didn't do shit!" Adrian protested.

"Try explaining that to him in the state of parnoia he's in" retorted Amata before continuing: "But it's alright, I have a plan that'll get you outta here".

Adrian scoffed in disbelief. Despite their dire situation, he couldn't help himself. "Not another one of your 'plans' Amata" he joked.

"This is serious. Now listen, in my father's office, theres a secret tunnel underneath his desk. Activate the tunnel from the terminal and get out that way" Amata explained.

"Well…even if all that's true, how'd you get down here Amata" Adrian asked. As Amata's expression tightened, he wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"Oh so now you don't trust me? You think it was easy sneaking all the way down here, past security and the roaches, thanks a bunch Adrian" Amata said turning away in slight anger.

Placing a hand on Amata's shoulder, he said "No, of course I trust you Amata. It's just this is all so sudden, and I…."

Sighing, Amata pushed his hand off her shoulder. "I understand, it's a real shock to wake up and find your only family had ran away" Placing a packet of lockpicks in his hand, Amata said: "Use those to get into my father's office. I'll try and meet you by the Vault door. But If I don't make it…Good luck" she called. And with that, Amata fled the room without looking back.

"Great, just freaking great," Adrian growled as he scracted the back of his head. Mister Paranoid Overseer had gone over the edge and had called out the death sentence on him. His Dad was missing and Jonas -the only other person he considered family was dead. Yeah, swell way to start a Friday.

He rushed to his locker and swung it open. Inside, was his standard edition Vault 101 Security vest and helmet along with various other pieces of security equipment. He slipped on his uniform, hands trembling as he did so. He then proceeded to raid his dresser and quickly removed the new knapsack that Stanely had been working on: The Vault-Tec. It could hold an unbelivable amount of items without ripping and tearing. Stanely had designed a type of fine, metal thread that could be laced through regular material to make it stronger. He tossed in his old baseball cap, some purified water and some packaged food then swung it over his back. Gripping his baseball bat, he stepped out of the frying pan…and straight into the hell fire.

"There he is! Hold right there Adrian!" ordered one of his former co-workers. Adrian sighed, as he gripped his baseball bat. He did not want to fight. He did not want to kill. But, if he had to in order to find the only family he had left, then so be it!!

Before Kendall could make a move, he let out a cry of fear. Four radroaches had taken this opportunity moment to strike with no mercy. Whipping out his baton, he struck the insects. Adrian approached Kendall and raised his bat high. Kendall killed the last Roach and when he turned to arrest Adrian, he recieved a shift and brutal:

_WHACK!_

Kendall buckled and crumpled to the ground; his visor shattered. "Sorry about that" Adrian muttered as he quickly dashed down the metal halls, keeping his guard up.

Suddenly, seeing a leather calved delinquent approaching, he growled in anger. He SO, did not have time for this shit!! Removing his side arm incase it got nasty, he growled "Out of my way Butch; I'm in no mood for any of your crap today".

Adrian had expected a confrontation from the bully, but the last thing he expected was the look that Butch had on his face at the moment. Fear, panic, and hysteria. "Adrian, man, you've got to help me, the radroaches; they've…they've got my ma".

Adrian's eyes widened. Usually a nice guy and wanting to help, Adrian was about to ask Butch to lead him to her. When he remembered all the shit he had to put up with from Butch. The hassling doubled after Paul had left he Tunnel Snakes, and Butch hardly gave him a day's rest, always causing trouble and all. Crossing his arms in anger, Adrian grunted "Butch, asking me for help after all this time". Shaking his head; he sighed, "If only you knew what irony ment".

Butch, slipping briefly back into bully mode, as he turned away grunting "Yeah, I'm asking you, so what". Switching back to panic, he pleaded "Look, I'm sorry for the way I treated you and Paul, but…but this is my mother we're talking about; you can't let her die just because I was an asshole".

Adrian shook his head, seeing how sincere the bully was being. He couldn't turn down helping someone, even if that someone was the mother of an asshole, but he couldn't help but wonder…

"Why do you even need my help, can't handle a few roaches" asked Adrian. He raised an eyebrow as Butch went pale…

"Well, uh…yeah, I'm afraid of roaches" he stuttered. Seeing the look on Adrian's face, he added, "I tried to go back in there, I really did, but…I".

Adrian, wanting to encourage him, patted Butch on the shoulder, stating "Your big man, their little, go back in their and squash them, be a hero". Seeing butch's expression lighten up, he added, "Besides, their nothing compared to you". Praying that his words of encouragement worked, he glanced up at his face.

Butch seemed to be deep in thought at this. Coming to a conclusion, he slowly nodded in agreement. "You know what…your absolutely right, they ain't nothing I can't handle; Tunnel Snakes rule". With that, he turned and flicked out his switchblade, charging towards his quarters. Adrian whisked out his baton, ready to back him up.

Inside, Ellen was screaming in a mixture of fear and pain. The roaches we're all over here!! Biting at her legs, and arms!! Trying to drain her of all blood before moving in for the kill. This was stopped, as Butch, her only son, charged inl; knife raised. "Get the fuck away from my ma," he shouted in anger. Not waiting for a response, he kicked one of the roaches away from her hard, and sliced through one of the thick skins of the others. Adrian beat any to death with his baton, as Butch stabbed another in the eye. As the last one died, Butch cheered in victory.

"We did it, yahoo, my ma's gonna be okay, you're the best friend I've ever had" he cheered. Adrian nodded; glad to have helped, even if that someone was Butch. Turning to leave, he halted as Butch removed his tunnel snakes jacket and shoved it into his arms. "I know it isn't much but, take it, you're a tunnel snake now" Butch explained excited. Helping his ma up, he said "Good luck out there" before leading her into the living room.

Rushing out, he quickly dashed around the corner, and into the dinner, only to find Grandma Taylor's (not related to him) lying dead. She had been a kind soul, always wanting to help others in the vault, putting them before herself. Even the overzealous Overseer had respect for her, and now… Approaching her, he let out a cry of shock as reproaches jumped out of the darkness, and on top of him. Struggling with the creature, and keeping it from biting his neck, he gleaned to his left to see his dropped baton. Reaching a hand out to grasp it, he breathed heavily as his fingertips touched it barely. The roach closed in on his neck when…

_WHAP!_

He sent it flying off of him with a strike of his baton. Getting to his feet, he quickly finished off the roaches in the dinner. Looking down at Grandma Taylor's, he could see no bites, or markings, indicating the roaches didn't kill her. "Must have been a heart attack," he thought. As he turned to leave he thought, "I hope Chip's alright".

Going up the metal stairs towards his dad's medical center, he could see a commotion up ahead. Gomez was whacking the crap out of any roaches that got to close, whilst Andy, was frying any that got in his way. Gulping and hoping that Gomez wouldn't attack him, he stepped into sight, baton at the ready incase it came down to a fight.

Seeing the youngest in the security force, Gomez commented, "Your lucky it was me who found you, the other's won't be as forgiving". He stared at Adrian up and down, and noticed some of the scratches and markings on his recently fixed uniform. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Roaches, and uh…Kendall" Adrian admitted.

Gomez's eyes widened. "You…you didn't kill him did you" he asked, praying Adrian didn't.

Adrian shook his head. "No, just knocked out".

Gomez sighed as he said "Thank goodness. Look Adrian, I don't know what's going on, and frankly, I don't want to know. Just…get outta here, and I'll pretend I never saw you".

Adrian, relived, started to go past Gomez, before saying, "Thanks' Gomez, you've always been a good friend". Over the last three years, apart from putting up with Officer Mack, and the Overseer's crap, Gomez had made things much easier. Always offering some advice during his duties, or helping him patrol some of the vault, even assisting in busting some troublemakers. He had always been a good guy in Adrian's book…

Gomez shook his head sadly, as he remorse "It's a real shame it's come to this, poor Jonas…I…I tried to stop him, I really did, but…Officer Mack was just out of control. I've never seen him so furious… I should arrest you, but you're a good kid, who never deserved any of this…go, find your dad". Stepping out of Adrian's way, he nodded as Adrian exited through to the atrium.

--

"We should go back to our quarters" spoke a feminine voice. Deicing to play it safe, Adrian kept to the darkness, not wanting anyone to see him. As he came to the lower level of the atrium, he saw the source of talking. The Holden twins, Tom, and his twin sis, Mary. He hung out with them all the time, when they we're in the early teens, but as the years went by, the hardly spoke to one another, not that they hated each other, but because they've been so busy…

"It's our only chance, you see, we're getting out of here, just like the Doc, I'm not gonna let anyone stop me" insisted Tom. They had been debating weather or not they should go after James's Taylor's, with Tom winning the debate. Without waiting for a response, he charged towards the front exit to the Vault door. "It' me, Tom Holden, I need to…" he started!!

_*POW* *POW* __*****__POW*!!_

"Ugg" Tom cried as he collapsed to the floor, his chest riddled with bullet holes, bleeding his insides out. He looked up in shock as Officer Richard's approaching his bleeding form, a sneer underneath his helmeted face. Raising his boot, he brought it down hard on Tom's head, extinguishing his life.

"Tom no" shouted Mary, who tried to run after her brother, only for Adrian to jump out of the shadows, still in shock over Richard's shooting Tom. "Calm down Mary, you'll be killed it they see you".

"Let me go, get off" she urged as she struggled in Adrian's grip. She was too blinded by her grief and lost of her twin brother too see logic. She needed to be with her brother, now!! Seeing as how Adrian wasn't going to let go, she kicked his leg, causing him to let go, and hold is leg in pain. "I'm coming Tom," she shouted, running into the same trap as her brother.

"Mary, stop" Adrian shouted, hoping she would listen!!

_*POW* *POW*!!_

"Aggg" came the cry of pain from Mary as she dropped next to her brother, a nice clean hole in her forehead. O'Brian gave the corpses a well-placed kick before returning to his post…or at least that was the plan.

"YOU SONSOFBITCHES" shrieked a furious Adrian. Not giving his former partners a chance to react, he charged into the hall, firing his 10 mm. O'Brian was caught off guard as the first 4 rounds hit his armored vest. Quickly reacting, he reached for his own side arm when the next shot hit his helmet, shooting his eye out. Richard's stunned by Adrian's ferocity growled as he drew his 10 mm, and fired a few times at Adrian. One of the bullets hit the top part of his helmet, but luckily, grazed his hair. Adrian, charring him, rolled, dodging the bullets, and ending up underneath Richard's, his gun aimed at his chin. Richard's froze…

"This is for the Holden's," he hissed. *_POW* _Richard flew onto his back dead, the blood rushing from the hole in his chin. Getting to his feet, Adrian tossed his helmet aside, not feeling he needed it, since it was partial destroyed. Reaching inside his bag, he dug for his baseball cap. Feeling the brim of it, he dug it out, and placed it firmly on his forehead. Putting away his pistol, and taking his bat back out, he charged out of the hall, and up the stairs.

"Freaking roaches," he growled as he smashed them one by one with his bat, their yellow blood staining it. One jumped on his back, and attempted to nibble through the thick armor. But failed as Adrian shook it off, turned, and whacked it into the floor.

"Oh no, not again" moaned a pained voice. Hearing the distress, Adrian turned and saw near the railings, holding his bleeding side, was Paul.

"Paul" Adrian shouted in fear. Dashing over the black young man, he helped support him over to the stairwell. "What happened to you, don't tell me security did this" Adrian begged, not wanting to kill anymore of his co-workers. The look of fear in Paul's eye's caused him not to respond. Adrian, having no time for games, grasped him around the shoulders, and shook him furiously. "Snap out of it Paul, tell me what happened" he ordered.

Paul struggled to speak, a large cut on his forehead, blood flowing rapidly. "Damn roach bit me right in the side, I went out to see what was going on, and ran into my dad, he…he…" Paul stuttered. He looked close to crying as Adrian could see slight tears in his eyes.

Getting the message without Paul finishing it, Adrian almost exploded. "Your own dad,…he…he attacked you" Adrian growled!! This…this was unforgivable!! He got up, ready to go and kick his "Superiors'" ass.

"Adrian, please don't" begged Paul, trying not to show how much it hurt, which only angered him more.

"You're defending him?!?! After what he did to you," he all but shouted. He was clenching his fist in hatred so hard, his knuckles began to hurt.

"Look, I know that you want to look out for me and all, but this is my dad, and he…he was only following orders, he even said to me "Nothing personal son" argued Paul. Struggling to his feet, he said, "You're leaving the vault right" he asked.

Adrian nodded.

"Please, promise me…promise me if you see my dad, don't kill him" begged Paul. His blue eye's we're filled with fear, fear for himself…and his father…

Adrian sighed in anger. He wanted to make Hannon pay for hurting his son like this, but…he coldest if Paul said not to. He wasn't going to blow his friendship with Paul over this. However, just because he promised not to kill him…didn't mean he was going to beat his head in later!!

"Alright, I won't kill him, I promise" he said. Supporting Paul once more, he said "I'll get you to Stanley, and Andy, maybe they can help with those wounds"…

--

"You, its all your fault" shouted an accusing voice. Shocked, Adrian looked to his left only too see Allen Mack, Wally and Staves father, the father of all assholes, well, next to the Overseer anyway. Adrian stopped briefly to listen to his useless rant. "This is all your fault kid, your stupid father just had to leave and ruin everything for the rest of us, huh" he demanded.

Adrian responded with giving him the middle finger, not really caring for Allen. Heading into the next room, he gawked at the sight of more roaches. And lying down, next to them, dead, was Lewis, one of the best mechanics the Vault had…

"Ah hell" Adrian remarked sadly. Approaching the deceased mechanic, he closed his half open eyes as a sign of last respect. Muttering a silent prayer, that was when…

"So their you are" muttered a voice. Looking up, Adrian growled at the sight of Hannon. The man's vest had many rips and scarps, his helmet had smeared blood, and he looked like he had been through hell.

"Looking for me" Adrian asked, keeping his tone neutral. Removing his baton, he raised it in defense. Watching casually as Hannon circled him, he mimicked his movements. "I figured you'd show up, beating your own son, aren't you father of the year "sir" Adrian commented.

"It was nothing personal, the safety of this vault comes first, everything else is secondary," retorted Hannon. Preparing to move, he said "Adrian…your fired". With that, he made his move…

Hannon charged in with a wide swipe at Adrian's exposed skull, hoping to take him down quickly. Adrian predicted this as he leaned back, avoiding the blow. Bringing his own baton up, he slammed it into Hannon's armored vest. Ignoring the grunt of pain from Hannon, he then slammed his baton into the back of his left knee, bringing him down. Groaning in pain, Hannon glared up at Adrian, determined not to miss this time. Swinging his baton in an arc, he slammed it into Adrian's exposed head. Adrian tripped as he collapsed to the floor in pain, his vision blurry from the blow. Hannon stood over him, and raised his baton high, ready to finish it!!

_*WHAP*_

_*CUCHK*_

"Urgg" groaned Hannon as he backed away, stunned. Adrian had blocked the blow with his own baton, forcing him back. Feeling up to a counter attack, Adrian brought up his right leg, and kicked Hannon in the chest, pushing him back. Jumping to his feet, he ducked under Hannons attempted punch, and then…

_*WHAP*_

_*THUD*_

Hannon collapsed to the metal floor silently, a large marking on the back of his neck, from where Adrian had knocked him into unconsciousness. Dusting himself off, Adrian took one last glance at Hannon, before saying "Pity you won't be up to see me walk away from this madness, "Chief".

With that, he started out towards the Overseers office; Suddenly, two red blips, and a green blip appear on his Pipboy. Whoever they we're, they were right up ahead…

Sneaking down, and realizing it was coming from within the security office, he listened in as he heard voices. One of them was panicked, and filled with fear, whilst the other was smooth, and silk, like a slick salesmen…

"I told you, I don't know anything," pleaded a feminine voice. Peeking through the view window, Adrian could see the scene: Amata, was cornered in a chair of the office, by her mad crazed farther, and the angered managed Steven Mack, who seemed to be just begging her to misbehave for a chance to hit her.

"Be reasonable Amata, Officer Mack may enjoy this, but I don't…just tell us where Adrian is, so we can talk to him" asked the Overseer kindly, however from the tone of when he said, "talk" Adrian had a feeling he wanted to do something other then talk to him… His eye's had this haunting look, of paranoia, and fear. All this craziness had seemed to have finally pushed him over the edge…

"Adrian's my friend, what's he have to do with any of this" Amata begged, looking for an excuse to get out of there… She looked ready to jump out of the chair and start running, but Steve was right in front of her, preventing her from running away.

The Overseer shrugged indifferently. "Probably nothing, which is why you have to tell me where he is, so I can…talk to him" he said slyly. When he saw the firm look on his daughter's face, he could see she wasn't going to say anything. Turning to Steve, he nodded. "Go ahead officer" he said monologue.

Steve nodded as he took a step forward, raised his hand…and slapped Amata hard in the left cheek, leaving a red mark on her face. Amata let out a cry of fear, and pain, emotional and physical, wondering such questions, questions like "How can dad just stand there and watch him hurt me".

"You need to learn some respect," hissed Steve, as he raised his hand to strike Amata again.

"Daddy no, don't you care that I'm your daughter" Amata pleaded, tears falling from her eyes. She watched cautiously as her father brushed past Steve, and placed a comforting hand on her knee, a disturbing move in the current environment.

"Amata, the last thing I want to see happen is you hurt, but your not leaving me much choice. Tell me where your friend is, and I'll call off Steve" The Overseer bargained, licking his lips hungrily at the thought of making an example out of the son of James.

Amati's nostrils flared as she growled "What are you gonna do to him daddy, beat him to death like you did poor Jonas…you can forget it, I'm not saying anything to you". The kindness in her father's eyes was quickly replaced by annoyance.

"Amata, why must you be so stubborn, your leaving me no choice in this matter" he growled. Glancing over at Steve, he said "One more time Officer".

Amata tensed up, as Steve, this time raised his baton to strike her, his eyes full of cruelty and maliciousness. "You better talk girly, or I'll make it more painful this time" he threatened. He raised his baton, and brought it down towards her face when…

*POW*

Steve's expression shifted to shock as he felt his head go flying from his neck. Bleeding from the hole, it hit the floor, past Amata's head, rolling a few moments before stopping. Amata let out a shriek of fear as she jumped from her seat and fled the room. The Overseer was still trying to register what had just happened when he noticed Amata run. He was about to give chase, when out of the shadows near the door, stepped the pissed off, and fully armed Adrian Taylor's…

"You" he hissed in anger, contemplating weather or not he should shoot the smug look on his face right off.

Shocked by his sudden appearance, the Overseer maintained his cool demeanor as he said "I hope you're here to turn yourself in, your in enough trouble as it is, don't make it worse for yourself".

Adrian shoved the muzzle of his pistol into the Overseers chest, forcing him to back up. "You like seeing defenseless girls hit?!? I swear to god, you ever lay a hand on Amata again, I'll make you regret it".

The Overseer however kept a calm face, despite having a gun in it. "I place the good of the vault above everything else, even my own paternal feelings, we must not allow our emotions to cloud our judgment, come now, hand over your weapons, and put an end to this, just because your father turned traitor, doesn't mean you have to" urged the Overseer.

Adrian needed to get the key, and password off the Overseer, and leave before more security arrived, so he tried bluffing. "Oh really, that what you said before you killed Jonas, time for you to die, old man" Adrian hissed as he put his finger on the trigger.

The Overseers face paled at the threat, as he gulped before stating, "A regrettable incident yes, but will ending me bring him back". As Adrian said nothing, he continued "Think about it, if you really care about your fellow citizens, killing me is the worse thing you could possible do, without an Overseer, the vault would be plunged into chaos, you know this as much as I do, come, turn your self in, and we can resolve this hole thing peacefully".

It sounded tempting, handling this whole thing peacefully, but after seeing the insanity that lay in his murky eyes when he was threatening Amata, he wasn't going to take any chances. "Okay, you've convinced me that you've gone over the edge, give me your office key and password, and I'll leave…for good" he stated.

Surprised by this request, the Overseer immediately flared in anger. Forgetting that there was a gun in his chest, he growled "Is this some kinda joke?!? You think I'm scared of a little snot nose punk like you?! HA! I was running this vault when you we're still crying for your dead mother". Bringing up his ma, Adrian almost pulled the trigger.

"Threaten me all you want, but you'll get nothing out of me, I'll die before I see the safety of the Vault compromised again" the Overseer stated firmly.

Adrian said nothing as he flipped his pistol around. "I'll escape without your help, I'm not the one who started killing people" Adrian stated firmly.

The Overseer huffed as he grunted, "Save your sanctimony, the world is a dangerous place, and I make no apology for what I've done…GUARDS, HELP M…".

_WHAP!_

The Overseer fell silent as he collapsed to the floor in a heap, a thin line of blood etching from his lip. Adrian had just pistol-whipped him in the month. Shaking his gun furiously, he growled "Your damn lucky that Amata is your daughter, otherwise, I'd kill you right now". Deciding to clean the mess up, he grasped the Overseer by his legs, and dragged him into the security cell. Closing the door, he then smashed the computer with his baton. "That outtagh hold you for awhile" Adrian nodded. Rushing out of the room, he dashed towards the lab, next to the Overseer's office.

Rushing in, he stopped at a horrifying sight. "Oh my god" he whispered. Lying in a pool of blood, half dead eyes open, was Jonas. Adrian's breathing halted as he approached his dead friend. Collapsing to his knees in front of Jonas, he stared at the corpse. "Oh god Jonas, I'm so sorry, you…you didn't deserve any of this" he whispered softly. Closing his eyes as a sign of last respect, he raised an eyebrow as he noticed a holodisc lying in his outstretched hands. Prying the disc from cool fingers, he popped it into his Pipboy. The data in, he removed it, and tossed it aside.

Stopping first at Amata's, he could see the girl, her head buried in her hands in grief. A small pool of tears lay beneath her. Obviously, she had been crying.

"Amata" Adrian spoke softly, announcing his presences.

Rasing her head to look at her friend, Amata brushed some of the tears from her eyes, before stating "Thanks, I…I was so scared, Steve was…so out of control, and my father just…" Halting, she looked up, realizing she had left her father alone with Adrian. "You…you didn't kill him did you" she fearfully asked.

Adrian shook his head, as he put a hand to his temple, moaning, "I didn't kill him, just knocked him out, he was hysterical, and needed to calm down". Looking down, he said "I'm sorry for what I did to Steve, but…I didn't know what else to do. He was hurting you, and I…I just snapped". Adrian looked down at the floor in guilt, feeling low and dirty.

Amata nodded. "I understand, you didn't know what to do and just reacted……look, I need a few to clear my head, I'll meet you at the tunnel if I can, if not…good luck". Watching as Adrian turned to leave, she asked "My father, he'll…he'll be okay right".

Adrian scratched his head as he said "Yeah, he should be fine…he'll probably be out for a couple of hours though, I locked him in the security office". Watching Amata's face twist to shock, he felt it wasn't necessary to add that he had destroyed the console, making it much more difficult to get out. "Okay then…see you at the tunnel" he quickly said, excusing himself.

Placing the disc into the door's slot, the door to the Overseers office opened. Stepping inside, he sat down on the sofa in front of the desk, activated his Pipboy, and listened to his the holodisc he had retrieved from Jonas:

"_Hold on Jonas, I have to record this…Hey pal…I don't know how to say this exactly, I know you'll be angry with me for this decision… I thought about it for a good while, weather or not brining you with me, but in the end…I decide it wasn't worth the risk. So many things could have gone wrong, and theirs no telling how the overseer is going to react. Obliviously, you already know that I'm gone; it was something I had to do. You're legally and adult, if not technically one, so you're ready to be on your own. I can't tell you why I left, and where I'm going. I don't want you following me, and Adrian; I know you well, so I mean it when I say don't come after me. Life in the vault, it isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. You're a kind hearted young man, always wanting to help others, and I couldn't be more proud of how much you've grown, and what you've become. You will always be in my thoughts son, even during my mission. I love you, and I hope one day, we'll meet once more…Goodbye…son…_

_*BEEP*_

Adrian put his hand in his head as he groaned in annoyance. "Dad…why did you leave" he thought bitterly. How could he?!? Without saying goodbye?!? Or even letting him come with him?!? He was the only relative he had left now, with Jonas gone!!

Sitting up, he quickly dashed over to the lockers next to the terminal. Swinging it open, he removed 120 rounds for his 9 mm, and a few boxes of Mentas…

Turning to the terminal, he quickly login in the password. The menu coming up on screen, he went to select, open tunnel when his curiosity about he scouting reports got the better of him. Accessing it, and viewing their files, he came to a shocking fact!!

"The…the vault's…been opened before…we we're born" Adrian awed in horror. My god!! This was huge!! They we're always told that anyone who went outside into the world would die, yet here imprinted on the terminal said that members of a scouting party had done it before, and came back to tell the tale. So…the overseer, and a few select adults……they knew?! AND THEY NEVER SAID ANYTHING?!?!? Adrian tightened his knuckles in anger, as he slammed his fist on the side of the terminal. It didn't really matter much now, since he was leaving but……still, it pissed him off!!

Activating the tunnel, he watched as the desk lifted up into the air, and a tunnel appeared underneath the desk. Huffing, still upset over his discovery, he made his way down, and towards the tunnel.

---

The Vault door…

A giant steel covering, shielding the occupants from leaving, yet at the same time, denying outsiders access. This silent mass had remained closed all the time…at least that's how Adrian felt, before discovered the truth. When he was a child, Adrian would play near the doors, pretending that monster we're just outside the door. However, at times when he played, he could swear that he heard voice, cries of pain, begging to be let in. He told the Overseer one time who dismissed it as nothing. Still, he couldn't help but wonder…

Heading towards the controls, he grasped the lever, and pushed it forward. Immediately, a alarm blared as the Vault hissed and moaned, steam rising from it's sides. Adrian watched with fascination as the door slowly began to open, barely aware of Amata entering to see it all for herself…

"You…you did it!!! The vault's opened" cheered Amata.

Adrian smirked as he gave her a kind smile. "I never could have done it without your help Amata, thanks for everything" he smiled.

Amata shook her head. "No, you didn't need me. You did most of the work" she insisted. Adrian was tough enough; he probably could have handled himself, even if she didn't warn him earlier.

Adrian, glancing back at the way they came in, was worried that security would be cracking down hard on Amata for assisting in his escape. He didn't want her to take any shit that he had started, so…

"How about you come with me," Adrian asked hopefully, not wanting her to suffer anymore like she did before. His heart sank as she shook her head.

"No, it's tempting, seeing the outside world, but…the vault needs me now more then ever. I'm the only one who has a chance of calming my father down, he'll listen to me" Amata explained. Lowering her eyes, she muttered, "I guess, for now, this is goodbye". Shaking Adrian' hand, she said, "If you catch up to your dad, tell him I'm sorry about Jonas".

"Goodbye Amata, please, tell Alex, Jason, Paul…everyone……sorry it's come to this" Adrian softly spoke. Letting go of Amata's hand, he retreated towards the door. Hearing the angered cries of more security, he made a wild dash towards the exit. Rushing past the steel door, into a cave, he barely noticed the skeletons littered outside the door are, along with the signs, saying such things as "WE'RE DYING ASSHOLES", or "LET US THE FUCK IN". As he neared the bored exit, he glanced back at Amata, to see her waving sadly as the guards closed the door. With a whirrrrr, the door shut, leaving Adrian with only one option. Turing towards the door, he thought "Now…let's see what the outside world has to offer". He turned the knob, and stepped into the bright light, stepped into a new world……and stepped into hell itself…

**I owe my thanks to all those who have helped, and reviewed my fanfic so far. Thank you everyone!! I promise, I will not abandon my fanfic, even when I go to college. Please R&R!!**


	4. First day in the wastelands

Chapter 4: The Capital Wastelands...

**Disclaimer: Now start the adventures of Adrian Taylor's, the twilight saint from Vault 101. **

Light flooded Adrian's vision, blinding him temporarily. The flare from the sun, no doubt, he was still not used to the brightness of the outside. Then again, he just left; so he wasn't expecting to see a lot. As the light died down, Adrian could see the real world for what it truly was:

Death.

Anarchy.

Destruction.

That was the only words that Adrian could sum up to describe the condition of the world. The ground was parched and dried up, like rain had not kissed it in centuries. What water remained had a disgusting yellow tint to it; making it seems undrinkable. Great buildings, and structures of what was once thriving communities, had been reduced to rubble, and trash. Vegetation had disappeared almost completely from view, as lush, green trees have vanished from this world; replaced by a decaying sea of brown. The environment was depressing, saddening, and looked without hope. As if no amount of rebuilding could change the condition of the world. It seemed that the Great War that occurred two centuries ago had done a pretty good job of wiping out all of humanity. Numerous craters, and according to his Pipboy, radiation; had now become apart of the air itself, making breathing itself almost poisonous to ones health…

Adrian sighed sadly at the sight. Truly, it was a shame to see the world like this. Looking but at the old wooden door he stepped through, he thought to himself "Can I really survive out here". Readjusting the strap on his Vault Tec knapsack, he thought "Dad, wherever you are, please, still be alive". Rushing down the hill in front, he dashed towards what looked like a small town, or what was left of it at least.

Glancing at the faded sign, that had the words "Springville" etched on it, he kept his pistol at the ready. Nearing the gas station of the town, he saw a few feet away, a small house. Perhaps someone lived there? Nodding, he stepped towards the home, and prepared to knock, when he suddenly halted. Now that he thought of it, who the hell would live all the way out here? With that in mind, he turned the knob, and stepped inside the small home.

Hearing a radio on, he thought "Uh oh". If a radio was on, then that probably ment… His fear was confirmed, as out of the doorway stepped a young woman. Blonde wavy hair, late twenties, blue eyes, dressed in a dirty outfit; she seemed threatening, as she held a .32 pistol in her hand.

"Who the hell are you, what are you doing here, did moriarty send you" she snapped in anger. She had no idea who this kid was, or what he was doing here, but if he was looking for a fight; then by god he had found one!!

Adrian didn't know what made him say it, maybe he was tired of all the fighting, or maybe he was still tensed up from his escape from the vault. Either way, before he could stop himself, he snapped back "You better calm the hell down, before I put you down". Rationalization returning, he realized what he had said. As he went to apologize, he realized by the look in the woman's eyes that it was far too late now.

"That lying bastard, roped you into finding me too huh" she hissed. Hacking up a loogie, she spat on the ground in disgust, before raising her pistol. "Well, your not getting a damn thing outta me, not a damn thing" she yelled. Firing her pistol in Adrian's chest, he backed up in shock from the blow. His vest had been designed to take a beating down in the vault, but here; it wasn't used to the brutal force. Dropping to avoid his head being blown off, he whipped out his baton and struck the crazed woman on her kneecap. Ignoring her cry of pain, he then smacked her torso, knocking her down to the floor. Raising his baton to knock her out, she backed away, pleading "Please, don't do it". Reaching into her pockets, she removed what looked like bottle caps, and tossed them at Adrian. "Ju…Just take them and leave" she shouted, rushing into the back room in fear.

Going out the way he came, Adrian raised an eyebrow at the strange confrontation. That woman, whoever she was, had been hysterical. Twitchily then a cat in a stray house, was more like it. Looking down at the bottle caps in his hands, he wondered what they could be used for.

Looking off into the distance, he could see a giant, rusted structure. Scraps of metal had scrunched together, to create what seemed to be a small town…a real crappy one at that. Still shook up about the crazy woman attacking him, Adrian approached to see a robot, a protection model; they had those back down in the vault. It was guarding the front door, which was comprised of two metal scraps, covering the entrance. Looking to his left, he cringed at the sight of giant dead ants, burn holes etched into their hardened skins.

"Please sir," croaked a voice. Looking down, he noticed a poor old man, ragged; tired. His eye's we're haunted with fear, and desperation. "Please sir…I need water" he croaked. He looked as if he had not eaten anything in days, and was on the verge of death.

"Will any water do?" asked Adrian.

The man shook his head, as he responded "I can't drink this irradiated shit anymore, I just throw it back up. Please sir, if you have any purified water". He croaked uneasily as he gripped his stomach in pain.

Adrian could not stand to see a man suffer so. Reaching inside his Vault-Tech bag, he scooped out a bottle of purified water. "Here you go" he spoke softly.

The man hesitated as he took the bottle of healthy water. Looking up at Adrian, he asked, "You mean it? I can have it for free? I don't have any bottle caps to give you".

"Just take it sir, I don't need any bottle caps" Adrian smiled.

"Water, precious water. Oh thank you sir. You're a saint" he thanked in a raspy voice. Without another word, he popped the cap and greedily drunk.

Adrian nodded as he passed the man, towards the entrance to Megaton; glad to have helped. Perhaps as a way to make up for what he had done earlier?

****

"Well, hot damn" smirked a new man.

Adrian raised an eyebrow at the sight of Megaton. Elevated, and lowered shacks made out of scrap metal. Puddles of radiated water. Pipes that ran through out the town, and into the single large shack overlooking the eastern part of Megaton. The most notable feature though was the atom bomb sitting in the pool of radiated water in the center of town.

A grinning man approached the confused Adrian. Mid to late thirties, dressed like an old western cowboy; complete with a sheriff hat, and badge. The man looked him Adrian up and down, before stating "Name's Lucas Simms, town sheriff". Crossing his arms, he examined Adrian up and down, before smiling "I don't know what it is, but I've got a good feeling about you boy. You need something, don't hesitate to give me a holler".

Adrian scratched his head before stammering, "Uh thank you sir, I was hoping to find some place to trade".

"Friendly and well mannered, I think we'll get along just fine" Simms's said nodding his head.

"Uh, Simms's I need your help" Adrian said, not wanting to beat around the bush. Since he's the sheriff of this town, then surely he might have seen him.

Simms's raised an eyebrow. "Okay, shoot" he asked.

"I'm looking for my father. You might have seen him. He look's like me" Adrian said, pointing at himself. When Simms's shook his head, Adrian's heart sank.

"Sorry son can't say that I have. I have enough trouble as it is to keep my tab on every victory to Megaton" he apologized. As he watched Adrian start off, he said, "You need directions around here".

"No thanks, I kinda want to look around by myself" Adrian responded with a wave. Heading down to the square of the town, he could see several people praying to the atomic bomb. Preaching about the end.

"Weird town" he muttered as he headed up on of the ramps. Feeling himself bump into someone, he turned to see a man in his early thirties, leather armor with a shaved hairstyle. Plus a Chinese Assault Rifle was strapped to his back.

"Oh joy, another one of you wasteland assholes; that's just what this town needs" complained the man.

Something about the way he talked him down, irked Adrian as he shot back "You got a problem with me". Seeing the man laugh at his comeback made his blood boil.

"I'd hold back any retaliation if I we're you kid. Otherwise, I might have to get rough" he mockingly smirked. As if to further insult him, he lowered his head and spat on Adrian's boots. He then became utterly surprised when Adrian shoved him hard, almost knocking him off balance.

"You got a problem with me, I suggest you get it over with, prick" Adrian growled angrily. He was really feeling pissed!! After being forced out of his home, and attacked by some crazy woman; getting into a fistfight with some jackass he didn't know really seemed tempting. The guy had a rifle though, which beat his suddenly pathetic pistol by a long shot.

"Well, finally someone with some balls around here, I like that kid" smirked the man. He extended a hand towards Adrian. "Name's Jericho" he stated. He laughed inside as Adrian raised an eyebrow at him. First he insulted him, now he wanted to shake his hand?

Adrian sighed. Damn him for being so forgiving. "Adrian Taylor's" he responded, shaking the man's hand.

"Not many people have the guts to talk back to me like that kid. So here, I'll give you some free advice since you seem new here" Jericho snorted. Pointing up at large shack, overlooking the atomic bomb, he said "You need info, go to Moriartys bar; usually they got some useful stuff".

Despite Jericho being an asshole earlier, Adrian smiled. "Wow, thanks a bunch" he grinned. Reaching into his pocket, he removed 25 caps. "Here, buy something on the top shelf; on me".

Jericho smirked. "Your alright kid" he responded before going on his way.

Deciding to take his advice, Adrian dashed up towards the large metal shack known as Moritarys bar. Opening the door, he sighed. It looked like a typical bar. People we're getting drinks, relaxing. A few fans hung around the ceiling; making it rather cool in the place. There was a second floor, and a back room.

Sitting down at one of the stools, he slumped his head in annoyance. Where was his dad?

"Hey smooth skin, can I get you something," rasped a voice. Glancing up, Adrian bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming. What the fuck happened to this guy?! He wore a dirty grey t-shirt, and brown pants; but his skin was what got his attention. His skin was ragged and torn, like it was falling of. Patches of flesh was missing, and his hair looked like it was falling out!! Basically, he resembled a creature of a bad horror flick.

However, he remained polite. No sense in pissing off the bar keeps, and getting kicked out.

"Let me think about it sir" he grumbled, looking down and wondering what he should buy.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Wa…wait, your not gonna hit me? Insult or anything" he asked confused. What, was he only pretending to be nice.

"I wasn't planning on it, why; want me too" Adrian asked. He wanted some answers, and getting on this guys good side seemed like a good idea.

"Well, this is a surprise. I'm used to taking shit from everyone around here just because I look like a corpse. Nice to know their some good people out there" sighed the man. Leaning forward, he whispered "Name's Gob, listen; Mortiarty will have my head for this, but for you I think it's worth it".

Receiving a discount on his drinks, Adrian chuckled weakly as he ordered some scotch. "That's cool Gob, listen I need help," he admitted. When Gob leaned forward to listen, he continued, "I'm looking for my father, maybe you've seen him. He kinda looks like me".

Gob put a hand to his partially destroyed head, before stating "Oh yeah, I remember a guy like that. He came in here looking like he had a purpose. He talked to Moriarity, had a drink and left".

"Really, he was here" Adrian asked excited. "How long ago was it when he left" he asked, hopefully.

Gov shrugged. "A few hours maybe" he said.

"_Shoot, I just missed him" Adrian thought angrily. Oh when I get my hands on him for ditching me like this, I'll._

"Gob, did my dad mention where he was going" Adrian asked.

Gob backed away from the counter, suddenly nervous. "Sorry kid, I can't say anymore. Moriarty will have my head if he sees me talking to you".

Adrian let out a frustrated sigh. This was getting him nowhere!! Noticing the door to the back room open, out stepped an older man. Ragged grey hair, a ragged beard and grey eyes. The man shoved Gob out of the way, who gave the man an angry glare. The man then leaned on the counter and gave him a smirk.

"Colin Moriarty at your service, what can I help you with" he spoke with a slight Irish accent. Just the way he talked, and acted made Adrian's skin crawl.

Shaking off the bad feeling he was getting from the man, he spoke firmly "I'm looking for my father, maybe you've seen him". Pointing at himself, he said "He look's like me, older guy in his early fifties".

Colin's face lit up as he looked Adrian up in down, examining his features. "By god it is you, the little baby boy from the vault, all grown up". Nodding, he said, "For sec there, I didn't recognize you".

Adrian was caught off guard as he expression went to shock. "What the, how do you know my dad," Adrian protested.

"Passed through here a little while ago, got what he wanted and left, I assume you'll do the same" he asked.

"Huh? My father and I we're born in Vault 101…" Adrian said confused. He felt himself becoming angry as Moriarty laughed.

"Is that what your father told you? That you were born in that hole? That HE was born in that hole" he chuckled loudly. Struggling to control himself, he sighed, "Oh the lies we tell to those we love". Seeing Adrian's angered face, he explained "Your father brought you to the vault right after you were born. To keep you safe you see. I remember it well, after all…you stayed in my saloon".

"No…no way" Adrian awed in shock.

Colin nodded. "That's right. Your father, his Brotherhood of Steel friend, and you the suckling baby. Sorry about your mother. Truly". Shrugging like it was no big deal, he put a hand through his mess hair. "But life goes on. Daddy lied. Life's full of little disappointments. Now you're all grown up, wondering,…" he started.

He fell silent as Adrian grasped him by his shirt in anger. "You lying bastard!! My father would not lie to me like that". He was so close to punching this smug bastard, but halted as Colin gave his own glare.

"I'd advise you let go of me now, before I get angry" he muttered darkly. Gazing down, he indicated to the .32 pistol at his belt. Smiling smugly as Adrian dropped him, he chortled, "I heard all about the brainwashing that goes on down there. Some other fella escaped, oh…maybe 5 years back".

"All hail the Overseer, We're born in the Vault; We die in the vault, all that bullshit" He said. Staring seriously at the kid, he said, "Now, how can I help ye".

Adrian thought hard about this. This guy seemed like a real creep that would try and extort him for cash. If he tried playing nice guy to his nature, he would surely take advantage of him!! Best and try his…other skills out.

"Wait, you said your name is Colin right," Adrian asked, playing ignorant.

Raising an eyebrow, Colin retorted, "Yes, I do believe I said that".

Adrian then started laughing loud, drawing the attention of others. Assuming he was drunk, they went back to their drinks. "Oh now I remember, dad talked about you all the time. About how the awesome stuff you did back then" Adrian lied. Praying it had worked, he smirked inwardly as Moriarty took it in like a sponge.

"Heh, I suppose I was quite an amazing person back in the day" he smiled arrogantly.

"Do you think you can tell me where my father is" Adrian asked, still trying to appeal to the man's ego.

"He headed southwest into the city. Said he needed info from those loonies at the station. You know, Galaxy News's Radio" Moriarty informed.

"Uhh… I haven't been out here very long, so what the hell is GNR" Adrian asked in annoyance, really tired of these games. He felt irked when Colin's expression went humorous.

"You really don't know anything do ya kid" he asked smirked. When Adrian said nothing, he shrugged as he stated, "Galaxy News Radio is some loudmouth radio station located in the ruins of D.C. Three Dog, the king of that loony bin, keeps yapping about fighting some "Good Fight" or some crap. But I suppose if you want to know what's going on in the wastelands, then that's the place to go. But me? Ha, I could care less" Moriatay finished.

Adrian nodded in thanks. "That was useful, thanks". Sitting back down in his seat, he continued drinking his scotch. What should his next move be? He certainly couldn't go out into the waste without gearing up, otherwise he'd end up dead…

"Hey Gob, you know where I can get some supplies for the wastelands" Adrian asked as he finished off the last of his scotch, before popping open some purified water.

"Try Crater side Supplies, the owner there will have what you need. She's abit odd, but an all right person" Gob explained as he wiped the counter with a rag.

Adrian nodded as he got up to leave when he felt someone eyeing him in the corner. He had been eyeing him ever since he had come in. Turning in the direction, he could see a man in a clean white business suit with a brown hat, sunglasses, and an eerie smile. The man was beckoning him to come closer. Curiosity getting the better of him, Adrian approached the man.

"You need something, or do you like waving your arms aimlessly like an idiot" Adrian said bluntly, imitating Alex…or at least trying. Hoo boy, she would so kick his ass if he knew he was mocking her.

Ignoring the insult, the man creepily said "My, my, just when I had all but given up hope. My dear boy, I am very happy to make your aquantice. I am Mister Burke. Seeing the boy's confused expression from the fancy intro, he chuckled darkly as he continued "And you well, are not a resident of this putrescent cesspool…that makes you a very valuable individual".

Adrian had no idea what this Burke wanted, but he had already gotten a bad feeling about the man the moment he laid his eyes on him. Something about how he talked, the manner of high sophistication through Adrian off. Deciding to play to the man's enormous ego, he said in a similar manner "Mister Burke, is it? Please continue. I find myself…enthralled".

He winced as the man almost grinned, delighted at the response. "Finally, someone with a modicum of civility and common sense". Readjusting his tie, he beckoned Adrian to sit down. When Adrian complied, he continued, "I represent certain…interests. And those interests view this town, this "Megaton", as a blight of burgeoning urban landscape". The man sat up straight, as he waved casually "You have no connections here No interest in this cesspools affairs or fate. You could assists us in…erasing this little accident off the map".

"Wait a sec…you…you want to destroy this town" Adrian whispered horrified.

"Oh no no, I'm not the one that will see this town destroyed…you are. The nuclear bomb in the center of the town is still very alive. Assist me in blowing this place to oblivion, and you will be rewarded…handsomely at that" Burke persuasively stated.

Adrian felt like jumping up and punching the man. Destroy a town?!? With innocent people with lives, families?!? What kinda sick fuck did he think he was?!

"What the hell do you take me for" Adrian growled low and dangerous.

"I don't think I quite follow young man" Burke said, his smile vanishing.

"You want me to blow this whole place up? Your out a of your damn mind if you think I'm gonna help you" Adrian almost shouted. Leaning forward, he grunted, "Too many peoples lives are at stake, and I'm no murderer". Sitting up quickly, he said, "I'm disarming that bomb before you, or someone else tries anything".

Underneath the man's shades, his eyes narrowed into slits. "I strongly advise you don't do that. Otherwise, certain people would become…displeased with you. You're new out here, I could tell from a mile away. The last thing you want to do is anger the wrong people boy," Burke hissed low.

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it" Adrian challenged, daring the man to get up and try him.

The man chuckled in amusement. "Do not trifle with me child. I am a decade your senior, in age and strength. It would be foolish to fight me" he stifled. The man obviously didn't think he was any kind of threat, more or less.

"Whatever you say Burke, your full of nothing but crap and empty threats" Adrian grunted as he pushed the door open to the outside. Heading down to the crater, he stepped into the irradiated pool of water. Looking the bomb up and down, he flinched.

"Maybe I can't do this," he thought unseeingly. He was no mechanic expert like Alex, or Jason. That was their forte. His was protecting lives, and fighting criminals. Shaking his head, he muttered "Calm down, you can do it dude". Reaching into his vault-tech, he removed one of the small packages of mentats. He narrowed his eyes as his focus became stronger, his vision clearer…temporarily at least.

Kneeling down in front of the bomb, he removed the hinges to the plate protecting the core of the bomb. Taking it off, he stared intently at the glowing green orb of encased power. If he some much as sneezed on it, the whole town would go boom! Looking underneath it, he could see several wires. Alex and Jason, whenever Alex wasn't mouthing off her superiors, or Jason complaining on how he wish he was a doctor; taught him abit about this kinda stuff. Slowly, Adrian cut some of the wires.

Nothing happened the first few times, but he noticed that the more wires he cut, the faster the concentrated orb of destructive energy went. Gulping, he was down to the last two wires, red or green. Oh how typical was this.

Praying he was right, he cut the green wire and held his breathe. If this didn't work, he along with the rest of the town were gonna end up a lot warmer. He watched as the orb suddenly turned red, and his heart raced in panic; fearing he made a mistake!!

He released his breathe at the orb disappeared, marking that the bomb was now dead. Backing away, he sat down on the ground in dismay. He could not believe he just did that!!

"I saw the whole thing kid" remarked an excited voice. Turning around, Adrian saw Lucas Simms smirking in appreciation. "I didn't even ask you, and one went and disarmed that thing, good job. Reaching into his pocket, he removed 500 caps, and handed them off to Adrian. "Here you go, hell why don't you move in, got an empty house over their next to the entrance, and I've been looking for someone to occupy it".

Handing him the key and deed, he remarked "In fact, how about tonight you come over to my place to have dinner with my son and me".

Adrian grinned as he nodded in appreciation. "Wow, thanks sir. It was my pleasure to help this place". Glaring at the saloon, he thought "Pah, what's Burke gonna do about it". Getting to his feet, he walked up towards his new home. Inserting the key into the metal door, he stepped inside.

Surprisingly, it was quite roomy. Although that was the only good part. Being made out of nothing but scraps, their was a slight draft in the ceiling, and through bits of the walls. On the first floor, there was a fridge already stocked with some food and drink. A few shelves with cooking materials. Two lockers, both in poor condition lay near the front door, and the back of the room. A fueling station for a robot lied next to the front door. On the second floor, their was a metal desk next to a somewhat dirty mattress, and across from their, was an empty room with nothing but a shelf in it. Basically, the house looked like crap. But hey, it was better then sleeping outside in the cold.

A small whirling sound activated as a Mr. Handy model robot flew down the stairs towards a befuddled Adrian. He had no idea that he would have a Mr. Handy model. The robot halted in front of Adrian, hovering in place before coughing abit from its speakers. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Wadsowrth, your personal robotic butler" he introduced. Wadsworth whirred before continuing "I am here to look after your needs, and to keep you happy and entertained".

"Uh…hi" Adrian muttered, abit nervous from the intro. Simms didn't mention he would be getting a robot butler. Must have been a free gift. Sighing, he said "This place is alright, but…where can I find some stuff to make it better".

Wadsworth sighed as he responded, "Indeed, it is rather dull. Perhaps visiting Mistress Moria will lighten up this place. She has everything needed for new homes".

Adrian nodded as he went to one of the lockers. Dumping some of his gear inside, he closed it with a bam, and said "Thanks for the intro, but I'm gonna go out for now". Leaving his new home, he headed for Simms place when he bumped into an infuriated Burke.

"Oh why hello their , lovely weather we're having huh" smirked Adrian delighted with the angered expression he was giving. His smirk vanished as Burke spat an ugly curse in his direction.

"So it's true, you're the genius who disarmed the bomb. Weeks of watching and watching, ruined" he growled.

"I merely saved these people from being killed just because you deemed them, insignificant; every life in this world counts, good or bad got that" Adrian lectured. He leaned back as Burke leaned in close enough for him to smell the fine wine on his breathe".

"You will regret this. It's a pity you acted so hastily. In the future, sleep with one eye open" he threatened darkly. Still giving him the evil eye, he turned with a humph, and went out of Megaton. Adrian didn't know why, but he was getting a bad feeling that Burke would follow through on his threats. Maybe…

"Ha, he's nothing. Acting all high and mighty. I'll bet he didn't even have any boss and wanted to destroy this town for the hell of it" Adrian scoffed, not believing a word he said to himself.

Passing the time in Megaton before he would meet with Lucas Simms, he helped repair some of the leaks in the water purification system of the town. It had been leaking for quite some time, and Walter, the chief of the plant couldn't reach some of the spots; and his helped Leo Stahl was off somewhere else. So Adrian agreed to help the old man, climbing on top of some of the shacks to repair the old pipes.

He was paid a good 100 caps for that. He had a little over a thousand caps now, so he decided to spend them. Heading over to Crater side supplies; he met the woman Moria, and got a free Armored Vault 101 jumpsuit. He bought various supplies, such as a Hunting Rifle; 50 .32 rounds to go with it, a combat knife for close encounters. He thought about purchasing some combat armor, but decided he wouldn't need it yet. Instead, he bought some medical supplies such as some Stinpaks , Med-X, Rad-away and some Buffout. He had no idea what the buffout would do, but was warned not to take more then one dose an hour.

Spending some time at the saloon, he spoke with some of the local's, such as Billy Creel, Andy Stahl who acted like he had a stick shoved up his ass. A prostitute named Nova wanted his attention, but he declined since he didn't feel that way about just any women. Speaking with another named Lucy West, she asked him to deliver a message to her family in Arefu. Always wanting to lend a hand, he agreed. Soon; it became dark, and time for dinner…

-----

"You made it. Good to see that. For awhile, I was thinking you wouldn't show" greeted Simms as he let Adrian into his home. The exterior was very similar to his own shack. Only difference was there was no Mr. Handy Robot.

"Well, I can't really dent dinner" Adrian cracked as he glanced at the table, already filled with soup, and iguana on sticks. The food out here was abit…strange, but hey he wasn't one to complain. Adrian watched as Simms removed his sheriff hat, and placed it on a rack before sitting at the table.

"Harden, come on down son; we got company" called Simms. No later then five seconds, a young black boy dressed in a similar outfit to his father; rushed down to greet Adrian. "This is my boy, Haden. Say hello Haden" asked Simms.

Harden looked Adrian with slight nervousness as he stammered "He…Hello sir". Wanting to be respectful, he gave a quick bow before going to his seat.

Adrian smiled as he bowed back "Hello Harden, I'm Adrian" he introduced. Going next to Simms's, who nodded; he sat down and started to chow down on some iguana.

"So Adrian, what brings you here to Megaton; you said something about looking for your father" Simms's asked as he sipped some soup. He paused as Adrian sunk his head into his hands.

"For the first 19 years of my life, I lived in Vault 101; away from all this anarchy. It seemed like the perfect life, or too perfect for my taste" Adrian spat. Looking up, he grumbled "One day, my father decided to leave the Vault which is forbidden. The Overseer went nuts and accused me of helping him, and tried to have me killed".

"Sounds like he went over the top in paranoia" commented Simms.

"Oh you have no idea how paranoid that man can be" Adrian laughed in mockery. He never liked the Overseer, even when he was a kid. The only reason he respected him was to keep him off his dad's back.

"So, you we're forced out of your home" Harden spoke though mouthfuls of macaroni.

Adrian nodded silent. "That's right. Now I've got to find my father. He's the only family I got left in this world," Adrian mourned softly.

"Heh, I can relate" Simms's grunted. When Adrian looked at him in confusion, he said, "I'm very protective of my boy; who is why I'm teaching him everything I know. Something could happen to me at anytime, and I need him to be ready to look out for himself at all times. My wife was killed by Raiders outside of town about a few years back, when she was traveling with one of the trade caravans". Adrian said nothing as Simms's continued "They we're passing Springville when a whole bunch of them jumped out of nowhere. They shot at them from all sides. Some of the caravan was able to get away, but not my wife". Simms's said nothing more as he glanced down at the table.

Looking up, he stated, "I'm not trying to say that he is Adrian, but out here in the wastelands anything can happen, so your dad might already be…"

He said nothing more as Adrian shook his head furiously. "I refuse to believe that. Not my dad" Adrian denied. Feeling weak headed from all the excitement, he got up and said "Please excuse me, I need to turn in early". As they said their goodbyes, Adrian turned away; moaning to himself "Tomorrow, I'll go out and begin my search for dad. Please be alive out there," he thought.

_**Authors note: I know it seems like I was cutting it short there, but I had to if I wanted to add more suspense for the next chap. I have to work on another chap for another fanfic before going straight to this one. Just wanted to tell that to everyone. Please R&R!!**_


End file.
